The Great Afterlife Adventure
by Azure Lullaby
Summary: Heine makes his way through the afterlife. [no pairings as of yet][written for 18coda on livejournal][spoilers for GSD]


Okay, here's my first real attempt at Gundam Seed fanfiction. Let's see how it goes.

Title: The Great Afterlife Adventure  
Theme: elegy (on 18coda)  
Warnings: spoilers for basically the entire series, some OOC  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED Destiny, nor do I own any song mention within. I write purely to entertain.  
Summery: Heine must live through the life after death. What does he do?

* * *

What Comes Of Boredom

* * *

Heine decided that the afterlife really wasn't all that great as he walked down a crowded street on a not-PLANT that looked like Heliopolis. It was just like life, except this time you didn't die. 

"You stinking coordinator! It's _your_ fault that I'm here in the first place!"

"You damn Natural! You have no idea what you're talking about!"

Heine sighed softly rubbing his head, feeling a headache coming on. He had just managed to forget his least favorite part of the afterlife. People were _still_ arguing about whether it was better to be a Coordinator or a Natural, despite the fact that the war ended a year ago. The argument wasn't even relevant considering the fact that Death had increased and decreased the abilities of Naturals and Coordinators respectively, making them equal. Everyone was the same here. However, people still carried stupid prejudices.

He shook his head to try and rid himself of such a depressing train of thought. He finally had a day away from Meer, who had stuck to him like glue ever since he found her wandering round lost on not-Earth. She was putting on a concert with Rey za Burrel accompanying her on piano. Heine trusted that Rey would take good care of her.

However, that left Heine with a problem. Without Meer to occupy his day, he had nothing to do. He spent his life training for the military, but no such thing existed in the afterlife. When Meer came around, she became a pop idol in her own right, rather than remaining the false Lacus Clyne. Under the name Meer Campbell, she obtained just as many fans as Lacus Clyne in real life. She adopted Heine as her bodyguard. Keeping rabid fans from attacking Meer became his new source of entertainment.

As he passed yet another window, something caught his eye. A poster on the café window was advertising a performance for someone he was very familiar with.

NICOL AMALFI

_A THEME OF TEARS_

Featuring Stella Loussier

FRIDAY MAY 4 AT 11 AM

Admission is free.

"Nicol Amalfi…one of the ZAFT Gundam pilots. From what I heard around the academy, he was an excellent pianist. I see that still holds true." He checked his watch. It was 11:10. "I won't have missed too much."

He walked in the door and took a seat at a table near the back. As he sat down, Nicol announced his next song, _Mizu no Akashi_. Heine recognized it as one of Lacus Clyne's songs, and one that Meer use to sing often when she pretended to be the pink princess. The more Nicol played, the more captivated Heine became by the music. It felt like the music was surrounding him and bringing him into the pianist's world.

"It is lovely, isn't it." A voice said from behind him. When he looked up, he saw one of the café's waitresses smiling at him. "Would you care for a drink while you listen?"

"Some green tea would be nice."

"I'll get that for you right away." She scurried off and returned what seemed like a few seconds later with a cup of hot green tea.

Nicol continued to play several new pieces, some of which Heine recognized as arrangements of songs that belonged to Lacus and Meer. As the concert appeared to be coming to a close, Nicol escorted an innocent-looking blond girl and a boy with blue hair onto the stage.

"It is my pleasure to introduce to you Miss Stella Loussier and Mr. Auel Neider. Stella wrote this next piece, _Shinkai no Koudou_, during the Second Bloody Valentine War. Auel will be accompanying her on violin and I on piano."

Auel and Stella approached their respective mikes and the song began. After a short prelude by Auel and Nicol, Stella began to sing.

"_Teach me sadness..._

"_If you closed your eyes, you won't gaze into sadness.  
If you forget the feeling of warmth, you won't feel pain._

"_I can't recall that gentle voice  
In the depths of my mourning heart._

"_Someone is calling me from my forgotten past,  
Asking me when I will take sorrow into my hands again.  
At this moment that will never come twice,  
You are all I can see."_

Heine nearly dropped his cup as a realization came over him. This girl was a solider in the war. The war probably killed her as well. This song probably was her life during the war. It disheartened him that such purity could be taken away from the Earth. As the song came to a close he clapped politely.

Nicol once again approached the microphone. The last song of the evening is one that I wrote and is dedicated to all those who died in the Bloody Valentine Wars. _The Theme Of Tears._ Heine recognized this song at once. During his stay on the Minerva, he heard Asuran playing it on his computer, the song of a dead comrade. As the sorrowful piano piece came to a close, Heine applauded the wonderful performance.

After people began to leave the small café to go about their shopping, Heine paid for his tea and approached the stage. When he reached it he held out his hand. "That was an excellent performance, Nicol Amalfi."

Nicol smiled and shook his hand. "Than you Heine." Heine didn't bother to ask how Nicol knew his name. One of the few perks of the afterlife was being able to spy on living acquaintances. He assumed the Nicol had taken advantage of that perk and spied on Asuran a few times.

Turning to face the side of the small stage in the café, he spotted Stella and Auel chatting amicably. "You were terrific as well Miss Stella." he called in her direction.

He watched with amusement as her face lit up at the compliment. "Really? Stella did well?"

Auel patted the blonde's head affectionately. "Of course you did well Stella."

Nicol led Heine over to the other pair. "Auel, Stella, this is Heine Westenfluss. He was a member of FAITH in ZAFT. Heine, these are Stella Loussier and Auel Neider, former Earth Alliance soldiers."

"I guessed right then." He looked at Stella critically. "That song was you wasn't it? It represented you during the war."

"Yes…Stella was forced to do bad things during the war. And even though Shinn gave me a way out, Stella had to go back and do bad things. And the last time, Stella died."

Nicol patted Stella on the back as she began to cry. "We all did terrible things during the war. We're all the same here."

"I know what will make you smile," said a voice from behind them. "ice cream!"

* * *

to be continued...

* * *

And...that's it for this chapter. Hopefully you've enjoyed it. The next chapter will ideally be out in a week or two. Also, this fic is currently unbeta'd. If someone is willing to beta it for me, I'd be eternally grateful! And don't forget, reviews make authors very happy. 


End file.
